


Six Knights in the Pool

by dhazellouise



Series: Lyanna's Harem [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhazellouise/pseuds/dhazellouise
Summary: Furious, Lyanna reacted instinctively and punched Ser Arthur Dayne in the nose, elbowed Ser Jaime Lannister in the jaw, kicked Prince Oberyn Martell in the chest, and last but not the least, she slapped Prince Rhaegar Targaryen hard in the face while she screeched at the top of her lungs, "PERVERTS!" (wherein Lyanna Stark ends up in the men's bathhouse because of a dare.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You all might notice that I'm posting back my old stories in this fandom. It's because some psychopath hacked into my computer and deleted most of my stories in my AO3 account, which means including all the comments, kudos and bookmarks my stories have accumulated through the years. So I'm sorry if my stories keep popping up in the search browser. I apologize for the inconvenience.

 

_Damn Benjen for daring me to do this!_  Lyanna thought while she ran. She held the clothes she had stolen closely to her chest. She didn't dare drop it lest all her effort would be for naught.

"THIEF!"

Lyanna could hear Robert yelling after her as she barreled past naked men in the bath house. Of course, Robert didn't recognize it was her because she had disguised herself as a boy using Brandon's tunic, Benjen's too-tight breeches, and then a pageboy cap to hide her wild hair. Other than that, Lyanna had also covered her face with a smudge of dirt across her nose and cheeks to make it appear that she was some Lord's filthy servant in need of a bath.

No one had even glance at her when she had entered the men's bath house. The men there had simply assumed that she was only a boy, a slim and short boy at that, which had serve her purpose to sneak into the bathhouse and steal some of her betrothed's clothes. Robert hadn't even gotten a good look at her face when Lyanna had ran the moment he saw her going through his things.

"STOP HIM!" Robert Baratheon was roaring as he pursued her. He was naked like the rest of the men there. "THAT BOY STOLE MY FUCKING CLOTHES!"

Lyanna would have laugh at him if this wasn't such a serious situation. If Robert caught her, for certain he was going to inform her brothers and Lord father what she had done.

At his shout, some men had gotten out of the water and those who were closest to Lyanna tried to intercept or grab her. However, Lyanna was nimble and fast on her feet, so she ducked beneath their arms, whirled out of their way, and avoided most of them, but at the same time, she ignored their utter nakedness.

Lyanna did not stop running, not even to glance at the man tailing after her. Hurriedly, she scanned for an advantageous place to lose her annoying stalker, and when Lyanna saw an arch corridor where no one was walking in, she immediately raced towards that direction.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU LITTLE SHIT!" Robert thundered somewhere far behind her as he gave chase. Their racing footsteps echoed loudly in the deserted corridor.

Lyanna laughed softly at Robert's threats. The man was a fool to think that she would allow herself to be captured by him. Lyanna had always been good at running and she was certain that she could outrun him in matter of moments, if given a chance. And that opportunity was fast approaching as Lyanna neared another entrance way. She was hoping to lose Robert Baratheon at the turn when the man suddenly bellowed a warning from behind her.

"THAT'S GOING TO THE PRINCE'S BATH HOUSE, YOU FOOL!"

Too late, Lyanna had already entered the bath house and stumbled right into the presence of five, naked men soaking in the pool. Conversation abruptly ceased as all five men looked up at her sudden appearance.

Lyanna came to a complete halt at the sight before her.

The first person she caught sight of was Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. The Prince was lounging back in a relax manner with his arms folded in front of him. He had his long, silver hair flowing down his broad shoulders and his muscular chest. Despite the cloudy water, it did not hide the strength of those tightly coiled muscles and the ivory smoothness of his skin which she could see exposed above the water. Prince Rhaegar was sitting between Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Jaime Lannister of the King's Guard while on the left side of the pool sat Prince Oberyn Martell and the young Lord Willas Tyrell, and all of them were staring at her with a frown on their faces.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?!"

It was Ser Jaime Lannister who first demanded the question. With his drenched, blonde locks gleaming like beaten gold, the knight emerged from the water like a golden god rising from the sea. His bare skin was the color of dark honey, his lean muscles flexed as he moved, and the small wash cloth he had over his lap flopped to the water with a distinct splat the instant he stood up.

Unable to stop herself in time, Lyanna's eyes wandered below his waist and she blushed at what she saw.

"You are not supposed to be here. This is the Prince's private bath house." someone else said in a dangerous tone and Lyanna's attention shifted to the other member of the King's Guard. The Sword of the Morning slowly rose up from the water as well, like a god of Death ready to deliver her the gift. The man's midnight hair was dripping and clinging to the sides of his handsome face while droplets of water trickled down his sun-kissed body. And like an utter fool, Lyanna's eyes followed every water trail down his glistening skin, completely mesmerized.

Where Ser Jaime Lannister was lean, Ser Arthur Dayne's body on the other hand, was a weapon, where every sinew was etched and honed into deadly perfection. No wonder he was deemed worthy to hold the title as the Sword of the Morning. The man was truly a weapon made flesh.

Lyanna ogled at him some more and she would have continued staring at the rest of them if it weren't for the sounds of a certain Stormlord trumpeting from behind her.

"I'M GOING TO GET YOU, YOU THIEF!"

Panicking, Lyanna took a step forward and looked around for another way out of there, but she soon realized that there was no other exit except for where she had come from.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Robert shouted as he entered the bath house. He didn't even glance at the men on the pool, instead he hastily rushed towards Lyanna with a single-minded determination.

Lyanna had been too distracted by the other men that she had stayed in place near the entrance for far longer than necessary. As a consequence, Lyanna didn't dart away in time when Robert appeared. The Stormlord snagged her by the back of her collar when she tried to escape. Instantly, Lyanna started struggling in his grip.

"Got you, you bastard!" Robert declared in triumph while trying to drag her back towards him. However, Lyanna wasn't going to let him do it without a fight. With a low growl, she turned sideways and kicked him on the shin. She heard him yelped as her feet connected with his leg.

Seeing this chance to escape, Lyanna rushed forward, twisting and hoping to forcefully yanked her tunic away from his grasp. It was a mistake because as soon as she violently twisted away from Robert's hold she heard an ominous ripping sound that didn't bode well for her. A cold breeze fluttered down her back which told her that her tunic was torn from the neck down. Inspite of that fact, her action had also successfully freed herself from Robert's strong grip.

Upon realizing this, Lyanna promptly bolted away as fast as she could. She could hear Robert cursing from behind her as she escaped. She ignored the state of her tunic in favor of trying to get away from Robert Baratheon.

Nevertheless, her taste of freedom was short-lived. When she thought she would get far away from Robert Baratheon unscathed, she was wrong. Lyanna was about to run past by the men in the pool, when her foot slid on the wet floor and she tripped. Letting out a cry of surprise, she flailed her arms as she tried to regain her balance, but in doing so, Robert's clothes went flying out of her arms and landed somewhere else...right at the men in the pool. Robert's breeches fell on top of Prince Oberyn's head while Lyanna watch as Robert's small clothe hit Prince Rhaegar right in the face.

In the end, Lyanna still lost her balance and shortly went diving straight in the midst of five naked men. There was a splash as Lyanna fell right on top of Willas Tyrell's lap. The young man caught her by the shoulders before Lyanna's head went under the water. Lyanna gasped in astonishment, her eyes wide as she met a pair of forest green eyes flecked with gold gazing back at her.

For a moment, she gaped at the Tyrell heir. She briefly noted his curly chestnut locks and fine aristocratic features. He was the same age as her, if Lyanna recalled, and a friend of Prince Oberyn Martell. And Lyanna was currently sitting on his lap like she had the right to be there.

"TYRELL, HOLD HIM AND DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE! THAT LITTLE RUNT STOLE MY CLOTHES!"

Lyanna heard Robert shout and she rapidly scrambled to her feet before the Tyrell heir did as bidden. She had just stumbled away from him when the man grabbed a hold of her sleeve.

"I'm afraid you are not going anywhere." Willas Tyrell said to her while he tightened his hold on her sleeve. In response, Lyanna glared angrily at him for trying to stop her.

Then, somewhere behind her, she heard a man drawl in a low, nonchalant tone; a voice heavy with accent. "A thief, huh?"

As Lyanna pivoted around, she saw Prince Oberyn Martell standing there with a smile as sharp as a knife and his dark eyes pinning her right on the spot.

 _Shit!_ Lyanna cursed, immediately jumping away from him, and at the same time, she shook the hand holding her sleeve. She could feel her torn tunic slipping down her shoulders in the process. If Lyanna wasn't careful, her tunic was going to slip off of her completely.

"Quick! That boy is slippery as an eel! Surround him and stop him from escaping!" Robert ordered as he drew near.

Frantic now, Lyanna glanced around her and soon discovered that the other men in the pool were closing in on her as well. Prince Rhaegar Taryaryen, Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Jaime Lannister. They were all wading towards her with a purpose and all three were very much naked.

Not wanting to be cornered by any of them, Lyanna made her move. So she stomped on Willas Tyrell's foot with the hopes of him letting her go. The man did, and quite suddenly, and when he was no longer holding her sleeve back, it was when gravity set in. Lyanna stumbled back like a complete drunk, her tunic slipping further down her arms before Lyanna finally plunged face-first into the water.

The water enveloped her in its warm embrace. Lyanna could almost sensed it when her cap first came off of her head which allowed her wild hair to come loose. And as she floundered vigorously in the water, she felt her sleeves detach itself from her arms.

Lyanna hadn't even been in the water for a few moments when different pair of hands found her beneath the water. Two hands slid beneath her armpits to grab hold of her upper arms and two more grabbed her by her lower torso. It didn't take Lyanna a second to figure out that she was in deep trouble now.

As the men slowly hauled her out of the water, Lyanna started wriggling in their hold. She would have fight them all the way as they brought her up to the surface. However, she stopped and became still when a pair of hands reached out to grab her chest in their attempt to stop her movements, where then the men subsequently encountered a different kind of anatomy on her person. Goosebumps erupted all over Lyanna's body as cold air hit her skin as she was fully lifted out of the pool. And that's when Lyanna realized that she was half-naked, her ripped tunic was gone, and she could now acutely feel the pair of callous hands touching her bare flesh.

You could only imagine the shock on the men's faces when they finally discovered what they had fished out of the water. The men froze at the sight of a half-naked woman in their hands.

When Lyanna turned to investigate whose hands were on her, Lyanna saw that both Ser Arthur Dayne and Ser Jaime Lannister were standing on either side of her. They had one hand on each of her upper arm to hold her up, but their other hand was placed somewhere that should never be place without her permission. The Sword of the Morning had one full hand on her left breast while she could see Ser Jaime Lannister cupping the underside of her right one. And to make matters worse, Prince Oberyn and Prince Rhaegar were standing in front of her, naked as their nameday and we're holding Lyanna by her lower torso. They each had one of their hand on her arse. They were holding her up and above the water with Prince Oberyn using his other hand to hold her leg, and to Lyanna's mounting indignation, Prince Rhaegar had his other hand placed right on her inner thigh and dangerously close to her groin.

As soon as she realized where their hands were at, Lyanna Stark flushed in outrage. She didn't care who was holding her at that moment. All Lyanna wanted to do was hit them where it hurts for touching her inappropriately, whether it was even intentional or not.

Furious, Lyanna reacted instinctively and punched Ser Arthur Dayne in the nose, elbowed Ser Jaime Lannister in the jaw, kicked Prince Oberyn Martell in the chest, and last but not the least, she slapped Prince Rhaegar Targaryen hard in the face while she screeched at the top of her lungs, "PERVERTS!"

And just like that, all four men dropped her back into the water once more. Lyanna went under with a loud splash. The moved was so unexpected that Lyanna accidentally breathed in water through her nose. She choked and gurgled for a moment, but only for a moment, because the instant her feet touched the floor of the pool, Lyanna promptly stood up and resurfaced back in the waist-deep water, spluttering and coughing and visibly exposed without her realizing it.

Still gasping for breath and with her eyes stinging, she carefully looked at the men surrounding her. Lyanna's gaze first fell on the Sword of the Morning. The man was glaring daggers at her while pinching the bridge of his bloody nose. Apparently, she had broken the man's nose when she had punched him. Lyanna did not feel any regrets for hurting him, however. It served the man right for cupping a feel on her person.

To her left, Lyanna saw Ser Jaime Lannister regarding her angrily while he licked blood from the cut on his lower lip. Her elbow must have connected with his mouth instead of his jaw. Despite her poor aim, at least she got a sense of satisfaction of seeing him bleed.

Next, her eyes strayed towards Prince Oberyn Martell, who was scowling darkly at her as he rubbed a hand across his bare chest. In a similar way, Lyanna did not feel guilty for kicking the Red Viper of Dorne. The only thing she regretted was failing to kick him between his legs instead.

Finally, her eyes settled on Prince Rhaegar Targaryen, who was staring at her with wide eyes and sporting a scarlet hand-print on the side of his face.

"You are a woman," The Prince said to her in shock.

To which Lyanna replied by howling her rage. "Yes and all of you are perverts!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Why are you calling us perverts when you are the one who is in the men's bath house, woman!" Ser Jaime Lannister bit out, his emerald eyes flashing like wildfire.

"All of you touch me! All four of you had your hands on my chest and butt!" Lyanna shouted in outrage, flushing. "And even the Prince got close to touching me down there!"

"That wasn't intentional!" Prince Rhaegar Targaryen said defensively, at the same time, Ser Arthur Dayne managed to say through his broken nose. "We didn't even know you were a woman!"

"There wasn't much to touch anyway. You're too scrawny for me," came Prince Oberyn Martell's lazy drawl.

Lyanna's blood boiled hotly at the Red Viper's comment. She wanted to slap him. No, not only him, but all four of them.

Silently bristling, Lyanna opened her mouth to start berating them once more, but then she heard a certain Storm Lord saying, "Lyanna?"

At once, she tensed and then she shivered as a soft wind brushed against her skin. As she looked over herself, she realized that she was standing there exposed. The men must have realized as well because she soon sensed the men's gaze settling on her.

As Lyanna looked up, she saw Prince Oberyn Martell gazing at her appreciatively. Meanwhile, Prince Rhaegar Targaryen and the Sword of the Morning were staring, but when Lyanna caught them on the act, they instantly glanced away. Ser Jaime Lannister, on the other hand, reacted differently. The knight was still partly glaring at her, though partly checking her out as well.

Either way, all of them were still caught ogling at her chest and Lyanna resisted the urge to hit them once again. Instead, Lyanna growled and she immediately covered herself with her arms, not knowing that crossing her arms had only drawn the eyes of the men to her generous bosom and her cleavage.

"Stop looking at me, you perverts!" Lyanna spat angrily at them.

Prince Rhaegar and Arthur Dayne looked had done so, but it seemed that Jaime Lannister and the Red Viper of Dorne had no qualms at looking at her.

"Alright. I admit." Prince Oberyn said, smiling slyly. "You're not that scrawny."

Lyanna wanted to throw herself at the Dornish Prince and punch the sun out of him, but a familiar voice from somewhere far behind her stopped Lyanna.

"Lyanna, is that you?"

Instantly, Lyanna sat back down into the water to stop the Storm Lord from identifying her. With the men standing tall around her, Lyanna was almost concealed completely from Robert's gaze.

However, this position put her in the same eye-level as the men's groin and Lyanna nearly choked when she caught an eye-full of their nakedness.

Upon realizing where Lyanna's eyes had strayed and discovered that they were as much as exposed as she had been previously, the men followed suit and covered their privates and then crouched low into the water to hide themselves from her gaze. Well, Prince Rhaegar and Ser Arthur Dayne had the right notion. It could not be said for Prince Oberyn Martell who remained standing up and appeared to be showing off his manliness shamelessly. There was a roguish smile on his lips when he met Lyanna's furious glower. The same went for Ser Jaime Lannister, who simply covered himself with his hands while he stood there, smiling a crooked smile.

"You probably considered yourself fortunate, huh?" Ser Jaime Lannister said, "Having to see all four of us naked right before your eyes. This must be your intention all along to come here, isn't it?"

Lyanna spluttered in outrage. "Of course not, you arrogant buffoon! I came here because – !"

"Good Gods,  _it is you_!" a voice exclaimed and Lyanna whirled around just in time to see Robert Baratheon pushed Willas Tyrell aside as the Storm Lord waded towards her.

Lyanna's eyes widened in sheer panic. Not knowing what else to do, she turned her head this way and that until her eyes landed on Prince Rhaegar Targaryen sitting close to her.

Thinking fast, Lyanna went for him with the intention of using him as barrier against Robert Baratheon. However, she did not have the foresight in what the Sword of the Morning would do to her as Lyanna propelled herself towards the Prince. Ser Arthur Dayne probably must have thought she was about to attack the Prince because as Lyanna made her move towards Prince Rhaegar, the Sword of the Morning moved to defend him.

The naked Kingsguard tackled her, but as he did so, they both tumbled over the Prince by accident. Then, all three of them plunged into the water with their limbs all a tangle and their bare bodies flushed against each other. It didn't take long for them to resurfaced back above the water once more, coughing and splashing. And to Lyanna's complete embarrassment, she discovered that she had somehow ended up straddling Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. Their bare chest pressed together. Though she could also feel another masculine chest flushed against her naked back and a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, whom she presumed belonged to Ser Arthur Dayne.

Lyanna lay there frozen in shock. Her steel-grey eyes locking into the Prince's violet orbs.

"Robert, did you catch the thief?" suddenly a new voice said before anyone broke the silence.

When Lyanna looked up, she saw her brother Ned walking into the private bathhouse together with Edmure Tully and Domeric Bolton, and all three were naked like the rest of the men there. Lyanna had seen the trio talking together and soaking in the other bathhouse with Robert Baratheon before she had stolen Robert's clothes. So they must have followed Robert when the man had went after Lyanna.

"Ned?" she heard Robert asked stupidly.

"Someone told us that some boy stole your clothes and you went in this direction. Is the boy here?" Her brother asked, his grey eyes surveying the men in the pool until his eyes finally landed on her. Her brother did a double take.

"Lyanna?" came her brother's astonish question as he stared at her. No, not only at her, but the two naked men who were currently pressed against her.

"Hello, Ned." Lyanna said weakly.

And that was how her brother Ned discovered them, with Lyanna pressed between the Prince of the Seven Kingdoms and the Sword of the Morning.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thank you for reading! Your reviews fuels my passion for writing so please don't hesitate to tell me what you think! If you want to see the aesthetics, story trailer and photoshopped edits that I made for the story please check out my twitter, pinterest, youtube or tumblr account. But you can always contact me on twitter, facebook or tumblr so please don't be a stranger and let us be friends! 


	3. Chapter 3

No one spoke.

No one even dared move as all eyes were on Lyanna and the two naked men pressed tightly between her.

The air seemed to be crackling with tension and Lyanna knew it was about time before someone broke the fragile silence.

As expected, the first one to do so was Robert Baratheon.

"GET AWAY FROM MY BETHROTHED!" Robert roared while he hurriedly moved through water towards the tangled trio. "YOU TWO HAVE NO RIGHT TO TOUCH HER!"

Both the Prince and the Sword of the Morning swiftly detached themselves from her person while apologizing profusely.

In the same instance, Lyanna heard her brother say to the other men who just arrived,"Lord Edmure, Lord Domeric, help me retrieve my sister! I don't want anyone else catching wind of this!"

Then, without further prompting, Edmure Tully and Domeric Bolton soon went jumping into the water to joined the rest of the men in the pool. Their lean muscles flexing as they moved. Domeric Bolton's long black hair fluttering loosely over his shoulder while Edmure Tully's red hair was still wet and dripping and clung to the sides of his face.

 _Oh Gods,_  Lyanna thought as she saw the two jumped into the water. She counted the number of men who were now in the pool with her and realized that there were eight of them now, and if someone heard of her current predicament, she was certain that her reputation would not survive.

"Are you alright, Lady Lyanna?" she heard Domeric asked in concern as he waded towards her, his nakedness forgotten as he looked at her worriedly.

Covering her bare chest with her arms, Lyanna opened her mouth to reply, but Robert interrupted before she could.

"Of course, she's not alright Bolton!" Robert said angrily, glaring at the pale-eyed man. "You weren't here when these men started touching her!"

"It's not the way he implies, Lord Bolton!" Prince Rhaegar said defensively while Ser Arthur Dayne said, "What we did was unintended at all, Lord Robert!"

"You know as well as I, Lord Robert, that what Prince Oberyn, Prince Rhaegar, Ser Arthur, and Ser Jaimie did, was purely accidental." Willas Tyrell reminded the Storm Lord. "We all saw what happened. The four did not even know that she is a woman - and a highborn Lady at that…I do not even know that she is Lord Eddard's sister."

"Whether they did it on purpose or not, I have it in my mind to see that each shall receive what is due to them, and that includes you, Lord Willas Tyrell! I shan't allow anyone to go on touching my betrothed without proper retribution!" Robert snapped, completely in wroth.

"Truly, Lord Robert," came Prince Oberyn's lazy drawl. "You go too far. Are you really threatening all five of us? The Heir to Highgarden, two Princes, and two of the finest knights of Kingsguard at once? All because we inadvertently touch your betrothed?"

"If you are considering about retribution, Lord Robert, the Lady has already done that," was Ser Jaime's wry remark. "The lady herself manage to punch and kick us after the  _incident_. She even broke Ser Arthur's nose."

"Which I think he rightfully deserve!" Lyanna cut in, angrily. "The Sword of the Morning has his hand on my chest! And that, Ser, I can't allow!"

"If I had known you to be a woman, I would have left the others to fetch you out of the water, my lady!" The Sword of the Morning returned with equal amounts of rancor. The blood on his nose was gone but he had an ugly bruise on the bridge of his nose where Lyanna had punched him.

"And if I have known you to be much of a boar, I would have kick you between the legs, Ser!" came Lyanna's repartee.

However, before Ser Arthur Dayne could utter another word again, someone else intervened.

"Alright! Enough! All of you!" said a new voice and Lyanna turned to see Edmure Tully frowning at all of them.

"Let's all agree that what happened was purely an accident." the red-head man began in a reasonable tone. "And let us concern ourselves more on the Lady's welfare. If all of you are a gentleman as you believe, then we must do our best to protect the ladies honour."

"And you all must understand that my sister's reputation is at risk here."

Lyanna shifted her attention when she heard her brother's voice. She soon found out that Ned had gotten himself into the pool as well, and was standing next to Lord Willas Tyrell.

"She puts herself at risk by coming here in the first place," came Ser Jaime's blunt comment. "If what occurred here comes to light outside of this bathhouse, the one to blame for her tattered reputation is her, not us."

"I understand that, my Lords." Ned said coldly. "However, my only concern is my sister's reputation. And in truth, I do not care for whatever reason my sister has come to be in this place. Perhaps it is due to a dare, I am sure…Nonetheless, dare or not, all I care about is taking my sister away from here and safe from prying eyes. One can only assume the worst if someone sees all of us here. I hope you can see our current dilemma, my Lords."

There was a momentary pause as all the men seemed to slowly understand what was being addressed.

But before anyone could agree to anything, a voice suddenly said without warning.

"So Varys was right!"

All heads turned towards the entrance of the private bathhouse and watched in both trepidation and curiosity when the Mad King strode in, wearing his formal regalia and with two of his Kingsguards trailing behind him.

"I heard that a meeting was taking place in here, and I see it to be true!" The Man Kind declared loudly. "Rhaegar, so these are the Lords you have gathered together for an informal Great Council to have me remove from the Iron Throne!"

Everyone seemed to freeze at once, surprised at the sight of the Mad King gracing them with his presence, and most certainly about his unfounded accusation.

Lyanna inwardly cursed and crouched low into the pool to stop the Mad King from catching sight of her.

As if sensing her current dilemma, all eight men surrounded her instantly. They hauled themselves up to their feet and became a solid wall of glistening bodies as they tried to hide her from the Mad King's sight.

Lyanna did her best not to stare at any of them. It was very hard, especially when they were standing tall and with their backs turn towards her.

"Father, I do not understand what you mean," was Prince Rhaegar's quite answer.


End file.
